


Language Lessons

by icepixie



Series: Closet Idealism [10]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Michael discover what their friends have been teaching their daughter.  Mentally, I'm setting it a few years on in the Closet Idealism 'verse, but it stands alone.  No spoilers for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Bessemerprocess is entirely to blame for this. I accept no responsibility.

"Michael, listen to this." Susan held a sippy cup half-full of water in front of the child sitting between them at the table. "Sofie, what is this?"

"_L'lom_," the girl chirped.

Michael stared. "Narn? Our child speaks _Narn_?"

"Our child speaks Narn better than I do. When she asked for it this morning, I had to have the computer translate it before I could figure out what she wanted."

"_Drek'i hi l'lom_!" Sofie reached for the cup. Susan placed it in her hands, and she quickly brought it to her mouth, slurping contentedly.

Her father's eyebrows rose with surprise. "That's the command form for large groups of people--armies, and the like. What has G'Kar been teaching her?"

Susan looked at their toddler, who was wearing fuzzy, footed pajamas and whose dark hair was in pigtails. "Our daughter the general," she said, sounding both contemplative and a little bit proud.

"Or the linguist," Michael pointed out. "She'll retain the language better, learning it this early. I guess we should thank him."

Sofie, finished with the water, held the empty cup out. "_Nusen'taal_," she said.

Her parents stared at each other. "Apparently we should thank Delenn as well," Susan finally said.

Michael furrowed his brow. "I think it might be time I finally got around to learning Minbari."

 

* Translations:  
_L'lom_ = cup  
_Drek'i hi l'lom_ = Give me the cup  
_Nusen'taal_ = Thank you


End file.
